


She Is The Sun (Nightfall)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Budding Romance, Cute, December Drabbles, Drabble, Ember Island, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Moon, Nightfall - Freeform, Ocean, One Shot, ZK Drabble December 2020, beach, sun - Freeform, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: The sun goes down and she is radiant.Written for Zutara Drabble December.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	She Is The Sun (Nightfall)

He has to be awake early. He’s supposed to train Aang at sunrise when the sun is starting to wake up and firebenders are beginning to gain energy. 

It’s late now, the late summer sun beginning to sink below the horizon. The orange glow it casts across the ocean makes the water look as if it is on fire.

And then there’s the girl on the beach, dressed in red and gold and dancing effortlessly through complex waterbending forms that he’s never seen before.

She’s always amazed him, from fighting at the North Pole till now. A fully-fledged waterbending master is practicing right before his eyes, and he can’t look away. The sunlight catches her hair, glows against her dark skin, lights up those beautiful blue eyes that are like the ocean itself.

As the sun sinks below the horizon and the sky turns a deep purple, Katara stops and turns to look at him. The sunlight is gone, but the moon shines overhead, casting an altogether different glow on her. 

She is radiant.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep?” She asks, smiling as she approaches.

He smiles back - her smile is infectious. “It’s early yet.”

“Aang went to bed already.”

He nods. “It was a long day. I think everyone else is asleep.”

She glances up at the beach house. It is silent, the lights all snuffed out. Only the sound of the ocean waves crashing softly against the sand nearby interrupts them.

“I figured you would be asleep too,” he adds, breaking the silence again.

She looks at him, her lips quirking into a playful smirk. “I rise with the moon,  _ Prince Zuko.” _

He flushes, remembering his comment at the North Pole, the first time they had truly fought each other. Back then, they had been more evenly matched. Now he is sure she could take him down within seconds if she wanted to. 

“That doesn’t mean you haven’t been awake all day.” He shrugs.

She sighs and comes up directly beside him, leaning against the wall and looking out at the ocean like he had been earlier.

“I like being out here alone as the sun sets. I get to bend all my troubles away. And the moon makes me feel peaceful, and the ocean too. It just makes me happy.”

“I’m sorry for intruding.” He mumbles, suddenly embarrassed that he had invaded her private practice.

“It’s okay.” She says, and fixes those blue eyes on him. “You’re probably the only person I don’t mind being down here with me.”

He nearly chokes on his own saliva as he looks at her. “W-why not?”

She smiles and looks back out at the water. “You’re like the moon. You have a dark side and a light side, and you’ve been damaged, but you still shine brightly in the dark.”

“Oh.”

“That’s about as high a compliment as a waterbender can give, Zuko.”

He flushes bright red and runs a hand through his hair. “Thanks, Katara.”

She grins at him, and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so bright and beautiful in his life.

If he is the moon, he thinks, then she is the sun.


End file.
